merrickshortsfandomcom-20200216-history
Merrick Halloween Shorts
Merrick Halloween Shorts is a episode in the main Merrick Shorts series that was uploaded online on October 31st, Halloween. Story The video starts with a intro drawing, showing Merrick and Nick side by side, under the title "The World Ends With Hollow Weenies', a reference to the game "The World Ends With You." The scene then changes to a series of flying airships, owned by Nick, called Flying Death Mech's. In one of the airships is a Halloween party, while Seth and Nick are in another airship. They discuss what to do of the menace, Merrick, who Seth invited thinking Nick wanted him at his party. Nick decides to get his employee, Jake in, to help him, and he guards the airships for him while Seth complains, in which he gets stabbed with what seems to be a lightsaber from Nick. A garbage man happens to fly by then, but Nick decides to shoot him out of a Seth Launcher, where he lands in a pumpkin patch near two kids, Venus and Gnarly. Venus and Gnarly go looking for the Great Pumpking when Seth lands headfirst into a pumpkin. Venus, under the assumtion the Great Pumpking has risen, tackles down Seth. Prelease Info Merrick said the story takes place on a series of flying spaceships, shown to be called the Flying Death Mech. Nick's Halloween Bash is taking place on a series of these airships. Nick asks if Merrick has been seen, and Seth says the invitation he sent him should bring him over soon. Nick, angered over the fact that Seth invited Merrick, calls Jake in, who throws Seth off screen, and tells him to watch over the ships to protect vital parts of it. Jake clearly doesn't listen, but Nick says he's a harder worker than Seth. He demands that he gets some Guerilla Fighters to guard the entrance to the airship, but Merrick takes them out. As stated by Merrick, this short will parody moments from "Charlie Brown", under the name "Gnarly Frown", Star Wars, and will feature many quest appearances that weren't put in the pilot episode. Merrick, as of October 27th, confirmed that the episode name will likely be changed to "Hollow Weenie." Script Here is the found script of the video so far. Might change before the video is released. Nick: "Seth, give me the status of my Halloween Bash, now!!" Seth: "Yessir! The guests on the other ship are happy, everyone's having a blast, and this one awesome gorilla came in, oh my gosh, he was so..." Nick: "Silence, FOOL! Has there been any sign of that blasted Merrick yet?" Seth: "No ma'am! He should be here soon, though, I just sent the invitati..." Nick: "You INVITED that foul creature? The punk will ruin the whole party..." Gallery flying_death_mech.jpg|Nick's Flying Death Mech Merrick halloween shorts seth nick.jpg|Seth And Nick guerilla_fighter.jpg|Guerrilla Fighter Deleted Scene A scene that got cut for some reason was one where Jake, seeing a door that says 'mine room", thinks its a room desinated for him, so he enters it, but not before accidently running into a wall, and gets blown out of the room. Trivia *Nick appears to look like an Organization XII member from the Kingdom Hearts series as well as Darth Vader. *Revealed in this Halloween Special is that, whenever Jakes glasses are off, he strongly resembles Merrick in terms of looks and personality. *The Venus and Gnarly scene is a reference to the Charlie Brown episode, "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown." Category:Shorts Category:Episodes